


Make Some Noise

by bookwormally



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 10:52:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2345837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwormally/pseuds/bookwormally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dualscar and Signless have some vocal sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Some Noise

He’s always loud in everything he does and that doesn’t stop when you’ve got him flat on the platform. He just keeps fucking talking through absolutely everything you do. Foreplay? Signless talks about how nice it is to see the gentleman in you as you kiss your way down his body and tease him. You’d think that would get him to shut up. Nope, more fucking talking even though it’s definitely becoming more disjointed as you get a soft hand on his bulge.

Sometimes you tease him longer, kissing his bulge and licking the base and the lips of his nook until he’s not quite demanding you fuck him already. Tonight you are in no mood to play games. You’re horny as all hell and Signless can’t manage to shut his damn mouth so you’re going to fuck him and hope he switches over to sounds instead of words soon.

Your bulge never goes in his nook with one easy thrust. Your sizes are too different for that. You’ve never not prepped him for it and the same is true for tonight. You’re just a little less nice about it. Of course his greedy nook is already wet so you can work two fingers in easily enough. This succeeds in cutting off whatever babbling he was doing now as he bites his lip and whimpers.

You’re good at knowing his pleasure versus pain line so you take it slow for a minute, working him with two fingers, curling and stroking until the tense feeling fades a bit. Then you pull them out terribly slowly making him swear at you and his hips twitch like he wants to buck. You smirk. Okay, maybe a little teasing was always fun.

Fingers free you lick them off because it always makes his face redder and suck them clean _loudly_. The slurping has him making a face, but he also snorts so it’s a good thing. Now for the real fun.

Your bulge has been out and sadly neglected for going on ten minutes now so you give it a couple strokes to make it perk up. You can’t help a shuddering growl as you do so. Sweeps of experience and you’re still a sensitive bitch when it comes to a bit of denial.

Panting now, you lean over Signless who is asking if you’re going to get on with it before his nook clenches so tightly closed it becomes its own black hole. You answer him with a growl, a messy kiss and a nice wiggle of your first few inches inside him.

He groans into your mouth, but his hips jerk up, taking a bit more and you know he loves it. Finally, no more talking. You like the talking, you do, but not so much when you’re pailing and could hear him moaning instead. He knows you like it so talks even more sometimes or fake moans like a flushed porn star. Little asshole. The insult curls through your mind with affection and you kiss him a bit softer as you press deeper.

Signless doesn’t seem interested in softness if the way he bites your lip is any indication. Okay then, apparently he’s more than ready. You pull back a little and give him a real thrust accompanied by another growl because what seatroll isn’t half feral while pailing? The mutant growls back, but it’s ruined when it twists into a moan as your bulge wriggles and presses against his walls.

You fill him so nicely and you both appreciate that. Neither of you is actively trying to make noise anymore, _Signless_ , or trying to hold back, _you_. In fact you’re growling at him as you fuck him, pretty names and dirty words in the language spoken only in the deep. He doesn’t care that he can’t understand the words. He understands the tone just fine.

Signless’s claws dig into your back and you chirp without a thought. He chirps back and then suddenly he jerks at your shoulders, pulling you into another kiss. His bulge curls between your legs, following the path of yours still buried in him and you do not fucking _whimper_ , but that was not a tough sound, but fuck do you love getting fucked as much as fucking.

He’s so wonderfully warm and his bulge curls inside you in delightful ways and you curl as deep inside him as you can. He trills and clenches around you and you’re spilling as you trill back before you can bury your face in his shoulder. You’re not sure how fast he follows, but it’s not more than another minute before his legs clench around your waist and you feel his material come inside you.

Signless is fucking purring as you flop onto the platform next to you. You smile like a damn fool and grab him and roll onto your back. He seems to appreciate this as he wiggles a little against your chest until he can kiss your nose. Finally, he’s quiet. You are too except for that deep rumbling thing you don’t want to label a stupidly affectionate purr for him vibrating through your chest.


End file.
